The specification relates to scalable curve visualization for conformance testing in vehicle simulation.
Roadway virtualization software exists in the marketplace. Virtualization applications predict the performance of vehicles in response to virtualized driver controls (steering, throttle, brakes, clutch and shifting) in a virtual world. An example of such software includes CarSim and Prescan, among others.